Dream A Little Dream of Me
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you- Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams, whatever they be, Dream a little dream of me.


**************Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**************Summary: **Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you- Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams, whatever they be, Dream a little dream of me.

He lowered the sound on the stereo so not to wake his wife, and settled back, watching the video. Their song played softly in the background, Mama Cass's gorgeous alto sending chills up his spine with every note. It didn't seem possible that a woman long dead nearly forty years, with the voice of an angel and and a smile as radiant as his wife's could produce that kind of reaction from him, but as he pulled his jacket on, he felt the goosebumps on his arms.

He sighed, twisting the wedding band on his finger, his eyes traveling back to watch the image of them dancing at the reception they'd finally gotten, not long after Grant bought the town. She glowed in her wedding dress, the shoulder-length veil shadowing her gorgeous dark curls. It had been one hell of a year, but they'd gotten their wedding- and their reception.

And now, here he was, nearly eleven years later, happily married to the woman sound asleep upstairs, two gorgeous children to call his own tucked into bed. He thought back, remembering how they'd fought for days over the song to dance to at their reception. In the end, they'd chosen three, and combined them all together. She'd been insistent that they use the song they'd reunited to, and he'd agreed, only if she'd listen to an artist that he wanted. She'd scoffed when he'd entered her office, slipped the cd into her player, and then pulled her to her feet, pulling her to him. She'd resisted at first as he led her about the office, and he'd whispered little facts about the artist as they danced. But when he'd mentioned that Cass had never gotten to see her daughter grow up and marry, she'd stopped, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

She'd asked if it was true, and he'd nodded, saying that Cass had died of a heart attack in seventy-four, when her daughter was just a child. Something in her expression, told him he'd won her over, and she'd agreed.

That dance had brought tears to her eyes, and she'd clung to him as though her life depended on it.

He hadn't let go since.

After a moment, he leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes, becoming engulfed in the music. He mouthed the words silently, lost in his own world.

"Do you think she got to watch her daughter get married?"

He opened his eyes, to find his wife standing in front of him, hands on her back. She wore nothing but a night shirt, but it didn't hide the small bulge visible at her midsection. He gave her a small smile.

"I think she got to watch her daughter get married, have her first child, meet her first grandchild. Like your mom." He said as she joined him on the sofa. She curled into his arms, and instinctively, his hand went down to rest at her belly, feeling the baby kick at his palm. She hissed.

"He's going to be a boxer. He's already got his Daddy's cross down pretty well." He chuckled softly.

"More like his Mama's right hook." She looked up at him.

"I want him to have your eyes."

"And your smile." He replied; she rewarded him with her smile, and leaned up to kiss him. He pulled her close, and their son kicked hard in response to being squeezed between his parents. She pulled away, reaching to lay a hand on her stomach.

"None of that, sweetheart." She chided gently. Chuckling softly, he leaned down, laying his mouth close to her stomach, as his son continued to play with his mother's insides.

"Shh. Hush babe. No more, okay? That's not exactly comfortable for Mommy when you do that. She doesn't like to be pushed around. Hush, okay?" He hummed softly, whispering the words that had immortalized Cass's gorgeous voice in the world of folk music for eternity.

_"'Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you-_  
_Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you._  
_But in your dreams, whatever they be,_  
_Dream a little dream of me.'"_


End file.
